Peut être ou peut être pas
by PerfectLuxe
Summary: Songfic. Cet enfant deviendra mauvais, empli de violence et de haine envers les moldus, pas parce que c’est héréditaire mais parce que le comportement des gens envers lui l’y poussera. Il ne lui restera qu’une seule solution : devenir le plus fort.


**Auteur : **PerfectLuxe

**Disclaming :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, auteur de la saga Harry Potter.

**Rating :** K+

**Paring :** aucun couple

**Genre :** songfic, OS

**Avertissement :** cet OS contient des informations des livres 6 et 7 sur l'enfance et le passé de Voldemort.

**Résumé :** ceci est une songfic, à la limite de la philosophie, sur l'impact du comportements des gens, des facteurs extérieurs (comme les événements) et des tournures de l'esprit sur l'histoire de Voldemort.

**Note :** ce texte n'avait au départ aucun rapport avec Lord Voldemort, puis le rapprochement m'est venu à l'idée. J'espère que cela vous plaira.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

On lui reproche mais il n'a pas choisi.

Pas choisi la famille dans laquelle il est naît.

Peut-on vraiment reprocher à un enfant d'avoir une mère qui a préféré mourir plutôt que s'occuper de lui ?

Peut-on vraiment dire d'un enfant qu'il deviendra aussi mauvais que ses ancêtres en grandissant ?

Tout cela parce que sa mère, amoureuse d'un moldu au grand damne de sa famille, a choisi d'obliger ce dernier à l'aimer et à rester auprès d'elle avec une potion, parce que amoureuse, elle a cessé cette potion et qu'il l'a abandonnée enceinte.

Cet enfant, aujourd'hui seul, peut-il réellement être considéré comme une personne mauvaise de part ses origines ?

Il y a une expression qui dit « on ne naît pas tueur on le devient » et une autre selon laquelle « on naît tueur on ne peut le devenir ».

Laquelle est vraie ? Laquelle, entre les deux, représente au mieux la vérité ?

Cela dépend du point de vue et de certains facteurs extérieurs.

Cet enfant deviendra mauvais, empli de violence et de haine envers les moldus, pas parce que c'est héréditaire mais parce que le comportement des gens envers lui l'y poussera.

Regardé de travers par les adultes, craint pas les autres enfants, fui de tous, il ne lui restera qu'une seule solution : devenir le plus fort pour enfin exister aux yeux du monde.

On parle souvent de cette loi de la nature : « soit fort et vis ou meurs ».

Faut-il écraser les autres pour pouvoir faire sa vie ?

Faut-il regarder de haut et mépriser ceux que l'on considère comme inférieur à cause de leurs différences ?

Personne n'a la réponse mais tout le monde l'a.

Etrange cette phrase n'est-ce pas ?

Elle semble si contradictoire mais pourtant elle est claire.

Personne n'a la réponse car on pense tous différemment, mais tout le monde l'a parce que tout le monde pense avoir raison.

Mais qui peut dire s'il a raison ou non ?

Comment peut-on décider de la justesse d'une réponse ?

Ce n'est pas une question de mathématiques que l'on peut prouver par un calcul, c'est une question de façon de penser, de voir les choses.

A propos de n'importe quel sujet, il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour dire « non, tu as tort » et quelqu'un d'autre pour répliquer « non moi je suis d'accord ».

Tout le monde pense-t-il que cet enfant deviendra un assassin ?

Les gens sont-ils totalement sûrs de ce qu'ils avancent ou cherchent-ils tout simplement à faire comme ceux qui les entourent ?

Ne peut-on pas dire que cela dépend de l'enfance mais également de l'adolescence, des gens croisés dans notre vie et des événements arrivés autour de nous ?

Encore une fois, tout le monde a son avis, tout le monde pense connaître la réponse, mais encore une fois personne ne l'a.

Mais personne ne l'a-t-il vraiment ?

N'existe-t-il pas quelqu'un au monde qui pourrait posséder la solution ?

Et on en revient toujours au même : comment s'assurer que ce « quelqu'un » dit la vérité ?

On ne peut pas.

Alors on fait la seule chose que l'on peut faire : on croit.

On croit en ses propres paroles ou en celles d'un autre, mais l'on croit.

On croit en quelque chose, en quelqu'un, en idéaux parce que l'on veut y croire, parce que dans notre esprit c'est la solution, la seule et unique vérité.

L'esprit est une chose encore inconnue et inexplorée.

Quelque soit le problème, il suffit de voir les choses d'une autre manière pour trouver une réponse qui contredira la première.

Et puis on retourne le problème encore une fois et il apparaît alors une nouvelle donnée qui créera soit une autre réponse, soit une information qui réfutera les précédentes.

Alors on peut se poser une question : un problème ou une question ont-ils une réponse précise ? En ont-ils parfois plusieurs ?

J'ai envie de re-dire que cela dépend du point de vue, de la façon dont on voit les choses, des éléments extérieurs que l'on prend en compte.

Comme cet enfant qui aurait pu vivre une vie tranquille auprès de ses parents si sa mère avait continué de maintenir l'amour-illusion de son moldu grâce à la potion, qui aurait pu grandir entouré d'une famille et d'amis après la mort de sa mère a sa naissance s'il avait été recueilli et adopté par une famille qui l'aurait considéré comme un membre à part entière de cette même famille.

Mais comme on dit avec des « si » on pourrait refaire le monde, ressusciter les morts, effacer des événements et en prévoir d'autres.

On aurait pu prévoir que le rejet des gens face à sa différence l'entraînerait dans des recherches obscures.

On aurait pu prévoir qu'une fois conscient de ses pouvoirs, il passerait son temps à Pourdlard à méditer sur sa vengeance.

On aurait pu prévoir qu'aveuglés par son charisme et sa puissance des gens le suivraient et causeraient la mort de tant de gens.

On aurait pu le prévoir et l'en empêcher.

Mais ce ne fût pas le cas, et il s'enfonça dans les noirceurs de l'esprit humain, se noya dans l'illusion d'une toute puissance de la magie noire.

Tant pis s'il succombait au passage, s'il se perdait, il ne se pardonnerait pas s'il ne montrait pas aux moldus l'erreur qu'ils avaient faites en le méprisant.

Il connaissait cette race inférieure, il les avait vu s'entretuer les uns les autres, se rejeter, se persécuter, il avait vécu parmi eux et il y retournait chaque été, dans cet affreux orphelinat où il avait appris avec le temps à accepter les punitions quand elles lui tombaient dessus mais surtout à tout faire pour les éviter.

Tout faire comme trouver un moyen de se débarrasser de l'horrible directrice, d'éradiquer ces êtres qui ne méritaient aucunement de vivre et de fouler le même sol que lui et les sang-purs.

Alors, un jour, il commis l'irréparable.

Son premier meurtre.

Un homme grand, baraqué.

Un homme qui se trouvait devant la cheminée dans son salon.

Un homme qui eut un regard mauvais et un sourire méprisant en voyant cet adolescent seul, trempé par la pluie qui tombait sans s'arrêter depuis quelques heures sur la ville, entrer dans sa maison.

Cet homme qui l'attrapa violemment par le bras pour lui dire de dégager d'ici, qui rigola quand il sorti un morceau bois pour le menacer.

Mais cet homme ne savait pas qu'il s'adressait à un jeune homme plus vraiment humain qui le fit taire d'un rayon vert.

Calmé, ce dernier ressortit de la maison, son corps libéré d'un poids qui l'avait accablé et affaiblit toutes ces années, qui l'avait empêché de vivre l'esprit tranquille.

Il continua son avancée dans la rue, un sourire aux lèvres d'avoir fait disparaître son père, le responsable de la mort de sa mère et de sa vie dans cet orphelinat.

Il continua d'avancer de plus en plus profondément dans la magie noire jusqu'à n'avoir plus la moindre parcelle d'humanité.

Aurait-on pu empêcher sa vie, son histoire de tourner comme ça ?

Et si la vieille directrice aigrie l'avait apprécié, si elle ne l'avait pas détesté à cause de son aura sombre et qu'elle ne l'avait pas punis si souvent et si durement, aurait-il l'esprit non aveuglé par cette haire, emprunté une autre voie ? Un autre futur ?

Peut-être, peut-être pas.

Peut-être aurait-il quand même sombré dans la magie noire par envie de montrer à tous qu'il était puissant et serait tout de même devenu Voldemort.

Peut-être n'aurait-il même pas ouvert un livre sur cette magie interdite.

Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui on pourrait encore entendre sa voix au troisième étage dans la salle de jeux quand les nouvelles arrivantes, encore ignorantes des rumeurs à propos de lui, le fixaient surprises et émerveillées par son physique énigmatique et tellement attirant.

Peut-être que dans 10ans on aurait pu l'apercevoir sortant du ministère magique, une belle robe de sorcier vert émeraude, ses yeux sombres mis en valeurs par des lunettes de vue à la monture noire.

Peut-être aurait-il même croisé Lily et James Potter accompagné de leur fils Harry.

Peut-être ou peut-être pas, cela dépend encore une fois de l'esprit, des pensées de chaque personne.

Pouvoir prévoir ou pas ?

Avoir raison ou avoir tort ?

Savoir ou ignorer ?

A chaque question posée, notre esprit nous amène immédiatement une réponse.

Et puis on y repense, on y réfléchit et l'on affirme cette réponse ou on en trouve une autre.

Mais est-ce que notre esprit est capable de retourner un problème dans tous les sens possibles ?

Et les sens impossibles sont-ils vraiment impossibles où notre réflexion a-t-elle une limite ?

Et cette limite si elle existe, est-elle la même pour tout le monde ou diffère-t-elle suivant les expériences vécues et les points de vue ?

Et quand on réfléchit, est-on sûr d'avoir toutes les données ? Et ces données sont-elles parfaitement justes ?

Toutes ces questions ont-elles des réponses ?

Et ces réponses sont-elles exactes ?

On pourrait continuer encore longtemps comme ça, à poser une question entraînée par la précédente et ainsi de suite.

Car chaque question donne lieu à une autre.

Alors on décide de s'arrêter à une réponse qui nous satisfait entièrement.

Et elle nous satisfait parce qu'on décide de croire en elle.

Parce qu'on ne peut être sûr, on choisit d'y croire.

Mais a-t-on raison ?

Peut-être ou peut-être pas …

* * *

**Fin.**

(06 juillet 2008)


End file.
